Warrior Cat Lemons
by Rise Where the Sun Awakes
Summary: *Sips tea* You are not judged here. Lemons for all your needs. Get em squeezed n fresh.
1. please read.

**Hello! UwU**

**This is my first lemon story- so don't judge me ;-;**

**We have one rule here basically. Don't judge. This includes me and the review-ers.**

**I will do Lust, Love and Rape. (I definitely do not support Rape, it is just for story purposes.)**

**I can do FxM, FxF and MxM, but I'm not great at the gay / lesbian ones.**

**Format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (moons) :**

**Looks:**

**Type of Lemon:**

**Plot:**

**Do this for all of the cats you want in the Lemon. **

**Requests to do part 2s go in the dms!**

**If I find there are many who want part 2s, I may create its own story.**

**The only this I will _not_ do, are warriors/apps x kits. I can do kit x kits however.**


	2. Bramblepaw x Sandstorm ( love x lust )

Sandstorm X Bramblepaw (Love/Lust)

Word count: 1471

Sandstorm was annoyed. She had asked Firestar several times now to help her with her heat. He would always come up with some lame excuse.

To warm herself up, she decided to take a walk. She paused, looking up at the half-hidden sun. _Stunningrocks should be warm._ She thought to herself.

She made her way through the forest, ignoring the intense gazes of mateless toms. Her core was swollen, and she needed to get it sorted somehow.

At sunningrocks, she could scent a couple of Riverclan cats, and she heard moaning from the other side. She uncomfortably , and enviously, got up from her rock. She lifted her head and scented Bramblepaw and Firestar. She hissed slightly. And decided to give Firestar a piece of her mind. She let out a snarl and began to swiftly walk to the scent.

"Bramble'paw? I'm just going to camp. I may be a while." Sandstorm froze, hearing a thunder of paws run toward the camp. She would peek through the bushes and spot Bramblepaw in a hunters crouch. His eyes were on a large squirrel which was cracking open a horse chestnut underneathe the Sycamore Tree. He slowly stalked forwards and bunched his hind legs. He let out a tremendous leap and jabbed his teeth into the squirrel.

He cleanly killed it, pausing to supposedly give thanks to Starclan. He turned around, his head looking to where Sandstorm was hiding, and began to dig and hide the squirrel. She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps Bramblepaw could help her? He was almost a warrior, after all.

She crept up to him, halfway through his dig. Apprentice learned about mating at around 10 moons of age. Bramblepaw was 11 moons, so he should already know.

"Hello, that was a nice catch." Sandstorm would compliment the tom. He would snap his head up in surprise, and eyes would light.

"Thank you!" He mewed gratefully, "Are you looking for Firestar? He's gone back t—"

"No." She cut the apprentice off quickly, "I need your help,"

Bramblepaw looked surprised, and looked at her, "What with?" His tail lashed with anticipation. He couldn't believe he was needed to help a _senior warrior._

"Scent the air." As Sandstorm spoke, she lifted her tail, letting heatscent flood into the air. Bramblepaw raised one eyebrow in confusion, before closing his eyes and parting his jaws slightly.

"Y-Your in-" Bramblepaws eyes widened, caught off guard. He glance at her rump quickly.

"Heat." She finished, a gleam in her eyes. She turned slightly, showing off her core to the apprentice. She purred as she saw Bramblepaw's member start to slide out of its sheathe.

"And you want me to help?" He said, shocked, although there was a glint in his eyes.

"Yes. Firestar refuses." She rolled her eyes, annoyed at having to mention her mate. Bramblepaw member started to become erect.

"Alright." He said, carefully, surveying the She-cat. He approached her slowly, and Sandstorm lashed her tail Impatiently.

"Hurry." She snapped, making him quicken his Pace round her. Sandstorm felt a tail enter her core and she would moan, it rubbed her dripping walls cautiously, after hearing the moan, it went deeper, causing Sandstorm to clench her teeth.

Bramblepaw twitched his whiskers mischievously, before taking his tail out, replacing it with his muzzle. He licked her, his toungue entering her, and whiskers ticking her outside. She grunted in pleasure, and bucked her hips.

His tongue rolled around her walls, and he purred, making his licks vibrate. She moaned at this, rocking her rump back and forth.

He removed his tongue, much to Sandstorms annoyance, and replaced it with his paw, pressing it down and rubbing it against her wet core, enjoying the moisture.

Bored of this, he mounted her, drawing circles around her core with his fully erect dick. Sandstorm bucked her hips and grunted in pleasure falling to her knees.

Bramblepaw suddenly thrusted his massive cöck into her, making her yelp.

"How are you so tight?" He groaned breathlessly, sliding himself in and out of her slowly. Too out of breath to reply, Sandstorm bucked her hips, making his còck slide deeper.

_Bramblepaw _suddenly thrusted at a tremendous speed, precum dripping out and Sandstorm's lubricant gushing in waves. As he thrusted, his balls slapped against her, making Sandstorm grunt in a pleasured state.

Near her climax, Sandstorm opened her mouth; "Faster- Starclan your larger than Firestar." She moaned, her eyes lolled back in her head.

Bramblepaw purred, and whispered in her ear. "Talk dirty." He seductively slapped his balls against her again.

She groaned, and tried to breathlessly talk.

"Own me, use me like the slut I am." She begged, this turning Bramblepaw on even more. Sandstorm climaxed, her cum having a tsunami over Bramblepaw extraordinary cock. Bramblepaw groaned in utter pleasure.

"Make me have your kits- punish me." She gasped, her eyes focusing in front of her, desire gleaming.

Bramblepaw chucked cynically.

"As you wish." He murmured, shooting his seed into her. He grunted in pleasure as he did so, slamming into her once more. Sandstorm lay on the ground, exhausted.

"I think I deserve something now." He told her, and walked in front of her, dangling his cock in front of her muzzle.

Sandstorm obligingly took his full length, feeling his paw rubbing circles against her head. He moaned in pleasure as she deepthroated him, bobbing her head up and down.

"Your so good." He groaned, Sandstorm would've replied but she was too occupied.

Quickly, he released his full load into her mouth, and she swallowed, enjoying the salty taste. Suddenly the pattern of large paws came.

"Firestar." Bramblepaw warned. Sandstorm struggled to her paws and half crawled over to her previous hiding spot.

"Did you catch much?" Sandstorm heard Firestar.

"Only a squirrel." Bramblepaw reported, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Do you smell Sandstorm?" Sandstorm inhaled sharply, imagining Firestar parting his jaws.

"Yes- she was looking for you." Bramblepaw said smoothly, not a trace of lie.

Silence,

She imagined Firestar nodding, and she turned, walking back to Sunningrocks, pleased and pleasure ringing in her ears.

Timeskip : 63 days*

"Mama! What is mating?" A curious chorus of voices from the den followed Sandstorm. They had left the camp about 14 days after the incident with Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw and Sandstorm twitched their whiskers.

"It's when two cats want to have kits." Sandstorm informed the three kits.

"How?" The youngest asked, a brown tabby they had named Sagekit.

"It's when.."Brambleclaw Paused, looking at Sandstorm questioningly.

"We can show you." Sandstorm offered, looking At Brambleclaw sweetly.

Sagekit, Willowkit and Oakkit nodded vigorously, looking excited.

"Gently for the kits." Sandstorm murmured in Brambleclaws ear reluctantly.

She showed her rump to her kits and let Brambleclaw point out her holes.

"This is her core, used for mating, urinating and giving birth." He explained, speaking slowly.

"This is her tailhole, where you make dirt, we won't teach you about that today." He said gently, letting Sandstorms tail droop. Then he sat back on his haunches and started rubbing his sheathe. The kits watched in awe as it slid out.

"This is a member, all toms have these, a member goes into a shecats core, producing kittens." He stifled a moan as Sandstorm began to rub it. He slid onto his paws and mounted Sandstorm, grabbing her scruff between his jaws gently.

"Then you rock your hips back and forth, aligning your member with the she's core." He explained, doing so through a mouthful of fur. The kittens watched, intrigued, not at all grossed out.

Silent, Brambleclaw slammed into her several times, making Sandstorm moan. The kits attempted to mimick the noise, and both adults stifled a purr of amusement. Close to climax, Brambleclaw pulled out, not wanting to impregnate her again.

"Then." He told the kits, "this doesn't always happen, but most of the time, the she cleans up the tom." Brambleclaw demonstrated, dangling his cock in front of the shecats muzzle. She took him in her mouth and pawed the base.

She swirled her tongue around him and purred, vibrating his cock, making Brambleclaw moan and grunt in pleasure.

"Can we lick your member?" Willowkit asked sweetly. Brambleclaw breathlessly shook his head, making Willowkit look disappointed, Bramble bucked his hips, making Sandstorm deepthroat him. Brambleclaw groaned as he reached his climax.

Sandstorm swirled her tongue around his tip, making his shoot his climax down her throat. She took it all in and swallowed.

"And that." Brambleclaw gasped for air, "Is how you mate."

**Hi! Hope you liked my lemon. It was fairly long if I do say so myself, thank you for the reviews so far! Grately appreciated! Feel free to share this story with friends. ️**


	3. Hollyleaf x Scourge (Rape x Love)

**I will also roleplay Lemons with one or two other people, I have a discord or we can roleplay in dms. Dm me.**

Words: 1589

ollyleaf swiped a tongue over her whiskers, removing the last traces of mouse blood. She cast a sideways glance at Cinderheart, beckoning her with her coal black tail. Cinderheart was sharing a vole with Ivypaw, when she slowly got up and padded over to a Hollyleaf.

"Yes?" She asked, her tail lashing. Hollyleaf yawned slight and checked the sky. No sign of rain, that was good.

"Let's hunt." Hollyleaf smiled at Cinderheart, and begin to walk out of the hollow, pausing when Cinderheart was about to beckon Ivypaw.

"Just us." Cinderhearts mouth formed an 'O' of realisation and trotted after the departed She cat. The hollow was densely packed, everyone preparing for a fight that would unlikely happen.

The she's padded gently throughout the foliage, meowing news to eachother. Hollyleaf paused and scented the air.

"Pigeon." She hissed to Cinderheart, pointing her black tail to the right, for her to hide. Cinderheart carefully made her way over. The pigeon was in the ferns.

Warm shafts of sunshine streamed through the canopy of leaves and flickered over Hollyleafs pelt. She crouched lower, aware that her coat would stand out among the bring green shrubbery. Paw by paw, her fur brushed silently against some small ferns, she could smell the mouthwatering pigeon even more now, she could see the plump bird messing around the ferns.

She flexed her claws, her pelt itching in hope of feeding her clan. This was green-leaf, the time to grow fat off of prey. She tensed her muscles, ready to leap. Suddenly a second scent wavered through the clearing. Hollyleaf opened her mouth, tipping her head to one side. The pigeon must've scented it too, ask it took into flight, spiralling above the trees. Hollyleaf shook her pelt, clearing her fur from burrs and ferns.

"Cinderheart, come on." Hollyleaf padded over to where The owl tree was, without looking behind her for Cinderheart. She was still annoyed about that pigeon, but what was that intoxicating scent that had came through the trees? She swung her head side to side, hoping to find the scent-bearer.

She carried on walking through the wilderness, her tail lashing at her failure. The sun was crashing down on the Owl tree, and as Hollyleaf placed a paw on the roots, she felt the warmth soak into her. She felt a wave of tiredness splash her, and she sat down by the warm roots, slightly dazed, Hollyleaf rested her eyes, and before she knew it a cloud of sleep rumbled over her.

Hollyleaf woke by The Owl Tree, realising she had fallen asleep. She felt a weird sensation creep into her body and she paused, tilting her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realisation. _I'm in heat. _Her jaws opened in shock, and as she sprung to her paws, she wrapped her tail around her core. Embarrassed, she decided to go further from the camp and wait until the scent died down.

_What will I tell me clanmates about my disappearance.._ She lashed her tail in dismissal at the comment, she would worry about that _later._

She was now by the Windclan border, and she held her breath thinking of where to go.

_The twolegplace? _Hollyleaf paused, thinking about any other possibilities. She had no other choice. She walked along the Thunderclan and Windclan border until she neared her temporary home.

She could scent plenty of cats, shecats, toms, old, young, but none of them she recognised.

She carried on through the maze of twoleg nests, curious, she met a thunderpsth, but it seemed to be disused, yet she still cautiously stepped across it.

Hollyleaf had been walking for hours, she was exhausted. She had found a large crevice, cornered by two leg nests. She was reluctant to step food in it, but it was dark, and better than nothing.

She slept effortlessly into a dark sleep.

Hollyleaf was shook awake by sharp claws. She abruptly took to her paws and unsheathed them, snarling at her attacker.

It was a small black tom with long whiskers, he had large claws and eyes were hypnotically blue. What frightened Hollyleaf the most was this cats collar. It was a Scarlet Red, with teeth sticking out from it. Her eyes widened in fear and she took a few steps back, only to realise she was cornered by the twoleg nest.

The toms whiskers twitched in amusement, and it sat calmly down.

"Hello." It meowed, blinking it's calm blue eyes. Hollyleaf let her fur lie flat, he didn't seem like a threat.

"Hello," She said cautiously, then realised with a pang of horror she was in heat.

The tom raised its chin and approach her, lust and desire clear in his eyes. Hollyleaf attempted to back away, but she was cornered. The tom leaped onto her, scarring her flank. He easily pinned her- to Hollyleafs surprise- and bit down hard on her front paws. She felt them flare with an unstoppable pain.

The tom leaped off of her, examining her carefully. Hollyleaf attempted to get onto her paws to run, but found her front paws were numb and she couldn't walk.

The tom seemingly nodded in satisfaction, and walked around her to Hollyleafs core. He nuzzled her tail out of the way and began to lap at her heat-swollen core. Hollyleaf let out a moan that she had tried so hard to stifle. The tom snorted in amusement, making Hollyleaf's core vibrate in utter heaven.

"Enjoy this, im doing you a _favour._" The tom sneered into her ear, his jaws wrapping themselves round her scruff. He aligned his fully erect member with Hollyleafs core, and slammed into her, slapping his balls against her. She grunted in pain and pleasure, bucking her hips in retaliation. _This is wrong but-_. Her thought track was cut off by another sharp thrust, the tom's barbs scraping her core.

Hollyleaf let out a pained howl, her core dripping with cum and blood. As he slid in and out, the tom licked her ears, making her feel disgusting. She flicked her ears in an attempt to get his tongue off, but he responded with a snarl and a sharp thrust.

She let out a moan of pleasure, and bucked her hips. "talk dirty." He would order the She-cat. Hollyleaf widened her eyes, her body rocking back and fortn due to the toms ferocious slams.

"Use me- like the slut I am.. punish me." She groaned as he did so, pulling out of her core and beginning to go into her tailhole. Hollyleaf was on the brink of climax, yet the tom seemed like he was only starting.

Her tailhole ached and burned, and tightened over the cock, making the tom groan and grunt in pleasure. Hollyleaf was beginning to enjoy this, her hips beginning to move in sync with the toms cock, which had now moved back to her core, pumping it in and out. She would moan in pleasure, her tail wrapped around his hind leg.

Hollyleaf could sense his smirk as he thrusted, his cock swelling up, stretching her core.

"So tight." He grunted In pleasure, as he continued to thrust with force, "What-s y-your na—me, s-lut." The tom gasped between breathes, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Ho—Holly—" She didn't manage to finish her name as the tom climaxed, shooting his load into her. She groaned in pleasure.

"I'm such a slut- treat me like one." She grunted, grinding her hips against him. He let out a moan before whispering.

"As you wish." He suddenly pounded into her with such force Hollyleaf was sure she would be split in half. She screamed in pleasure, her adrenaline winning over the pain, "I'll make you not be able to walk." He growled lowly in her ear. She didn't bother to point out she couldn't walk anyway, and continued to grind.

Much to Hollyleafs disappointment, he suddenly pulled out. She sulkily hissed, but he only purred in amusement. He padded around her, proud of the cum dripping out from her body. He had made that happen. He placed two paws on her head and rubbed circles, he held his cum-covered cock in front of Hollyleaf, who widened her eyes, it was _so_ big. She took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue over the arrow shaped tip.

The tom would groan, thrusting himself into her mouth. Hollyleaf deepthroated the tom, almost choking on the size, she bobbed her head up and down, and wrapped her tail around his balls, rubbing and gently pulling them. He grunted and thrusted his hips, clenching his teeth in pleasured agony.

Although the had never wanted this, it was beginning to feel incredible, and for a second she wondered if she should stay here.

He thrusted into her mouth one last time. Letting out a load of salty cum down her throat, before pulling out and calmly walking away.

Leaving the She in a pile of her own blood and cum,

"Wait-" She breathlessly beggar, but he was already gone.


	4. -)))

I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update.. but I won't be continuing. HOWEVER. I have a lemons server on discord y'all are welcome to join. It's very new, I created it today, feel free to inv friends! Disc code: DVdUNGa


End file.
